El ascenso de la Única pieza de la Reina más Fuerte
by Dshiro
Summary: sigan la historia de Naruto Namikaze Otsutsuki despues de ser reencarnado en diablo el único miembro de la Nobleza de Grayfia Lucifuge poseedor de sangre de angel caido yokai y dragon y heredero de la Única Sacred Gear que no ha sido creada por Dios y verlo alzarse en el inframundo es Harem con NarutoxGrayfia principal y muchos limones cuando mas avance
1. Chapter 1

**El ascenso de la Única pieza de la Reina más Fuerte**

**Hola a Todos este es mi primer fic primero quisiera saludarlos y ver cómo va todo disfruten este primer cap. **

_**No soy dueño de ni Naruto, High School DxD, Fate Stay Nigth ni ningún otro anime que use personajes para hacer este fanfic.**_

**Harem: **(Naruto**x**Grayfia y creciendo)

**Orígenes Parte 1**

El cielo estaba lluvioso frente al actual Maoh Sirzech Lucifer que obtuvo su título derrotando al anterior líder de la casa Lucifer acabando la guerra que había luchado en el Inframundo se encontraba una mujer hermosa tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes, con el cabello plateado hasta la espalda que presenta una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, estaba sucia y llorando de rodillas con un niño rubio con pelo en punta con dos mechones largos a costado de su cara tenía una piel besada por el sol lo más notable era tres marcas en cada mejilla que daban semejanza a bigotes el niño con una edad similar a su hermanita Rias Gremory tenía una herida en su corazón, había acabado la guerra civil del inframundo y la facción anti-Satanás había vencido a la facción del viejo Satanás y ahora aparecía esta mujer Grayfia Lucifuge una de las personas de la vieja facción y un niño que parecía humano pero tenía un aura diferente la pregunta es ¿Cómo una de las mayores luchadoras de la antigua facción de Satanás que era conocida por su frialdad esta ahora rogando por un niño que nadie sabe su origen?.

_**Flashback de Grayfia:**_

_Era un día horrible para Grayfia ¿Por qué Razón? La razón era que estaba a punto de morir en manos de los demonios de la Facción Anti-Satanás, ya se había resignado estaba herida y rodeada de enemigos la única opción para mantenerse al menos pura era destruir su cuerpo con su magia de hielo y llevarse la mayor cantidad de enemigos con ella demonios de clase media y baja, si bien no eran un problema para ella normalmente acababa de pelear con varios demonios de case alta incluida la esposa de Sirzech Gremory, Shion Phenex, una mujer rubia pálido ojos lavanda busto copa D cintura delgada y caderas anchas, hábil en magia de fuego lo cual no le favorecía por su magia de hielo dejándola lastimada y con pocas reservas de magia, logró escaparse de ella yendo hacia el bosque para ser perseguida agotarse y esperar en un árbol con su espalda apoyada en su tronco llevándola a su decisión actual , ya que si no lo hacía sabía que sería ultrajada y luego asesinada por estos sujetos que la perseguían debido al hecho de que eran demonios llevados por la lujuria y la sed de sangre, justo cuando iba a abandonar a la Facción a la que pertenecía tantos maltratos sufridos en la casa del Maoh Lucifer a la que servía u familia y todo para morir aunque si lo iba a hacer no sería sola, en ese momento ocurrió algo que nadie espero, frente a ella estaba una serie de ondas no más de 10 que la rodeaban y la protegían de los demonios a su alrededor lo más sorprendente era que de las ondas salían armas y no cualquier arma sino armas sagradas lanzas, espadas, flechas atacaban a todo y cada uno de los demonios en el lado enemigo después de acabar con ellos se escuchó un sonido en un arbusto manteniéndose en alerta de lo que saliera preparo un hechizo con lo poco y nada de magia que le quedaba grande fue su sorpresa cuando salió un niño de no más d años de los arbustos rubio y con piel bronceada con tres marcas que parecían bigotes en sus mejillas que tenían a su lado mechones de su pelo sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo ,no claro sino profundo que te hacían sentir que podían ver a través de ti el niño solo la miro y saludo con una sonrisa resplandeciente diciendo " Hola no te preocupes estas a salvo no dejare que te lastimen y te protegeré con mi vida" fue una gran frase para que la diga un niño que no sabía de la guerra y más que era humano aunque podía sentir otras auras emanando niño pero la confianza con la que hablo o la sensación cálida que emitía logro hacer que Grayfia se calme y segundos después se quedara inconsciente._

_**Flashback Naruto:**_

_Naruto se encontró en un bosque lleno de plantas raras y no sabía que hacer solo sabía que estaba en el Inframundo, debido a que él es un huérfano criado en una de las instituciones de una iglesia en Italia y los educaban para saber del mundo sobrenatural entrenados para ser compañeros en la lucha contra los Ángeles Caídos y Demonios aun así no podía evitar quedarse solo en el orfanato debido a sus cualidades los niños le tenían miedo ya que si bien no mostraba indicios de poseer un Sacred Gear su sangre si bien nació como humano era un cuarto yokai un cuarto dragón y un cuarto caído mostrando cuando sus emociones se alzaban cuatro alas dos de dragón dos de caído y tres colas de zorro junto con dos orejas puntiagudas en su cabeza, solo dos personas hablaban con él en general las llamaría sus amigas ellas eran si bien un año menor siempre pasaban tiempo con el mas una que la otra ya que una vivía en Japón con sus padres y solo iba a el orfanato de visita mientras la otra se quedaba hasta que la llamaron por su afinidad al manejo de espadas y fue a entrenar con uno se los líderes de la iglesia , el día que ella se iba fue sin duda triste para ambos pero se prometieron que volverían a verse, Naruto estaba en el bosque por una sola razón había tratado de salir del orfanato y lo logro pero al salir paso por la ciudad y se terminó perdiendo llegando a un callejón sin salida en pleno día así que probo lo mejor que pudo magia si bien no tenía una especialidad pudo aprender fácilmente varios tipos de magia en teoría ya que no los había puesto en práctica aun por normas en el orfanato de que los que practicaran magia tuvieran que empezar desde los siete u ocho años de edad y solo la ligera o de curación requisito que él no cumplía debido a sus capacidades naturales así que apostaría a que resultara hizo en el suelo un círculo mágico uso un poco de conocimientos en magia blanca y magia negra para crear su destino resultado éxito en crear el círculo el destino en cambio lo envío al inframundo y aparentemente sin un posible regreso momentáneo debido a que su magia casi se acabó por la teletransportación fallida y tendría que estar un poco de tiempo ahí esperando que los demonios no lo encuentren así que busco una cueva y se ocultó ahí para dormir y recuperar fuerzas. ___

_**Sueño de Naruto:**_

Naruto se encontraba en un espacio blanco donde podía divisar a tres figuras humanas la primera era de un hombre joven rubio oro y de ojos rojos delgados tenia torso desnudo y bien formado con tatuajes rojos en su abdomen tenía un aire de gobernante poseía un collar no era de oro solido pero se parecía era incluso más valioso y bello a la vista que cualquier anillo formado por una serie de matagamas junto con dos aretes del mismo material, estaba discutiendo con las otras dos figuras que eran un hombre con pelo azul oscuro muy largo posee unos verdes ojos penetrantes cubierto de unas ojeras. Tiene la piel oscura, y en esta lleva varios patrones azules viste solo un pantalón y lleva una capa negra que cubre todo su torso, ya que no al parecer no lleva camisa, y usa un collar que luce varios adornos muy similares a las matagamas de color rojo y por ultimo pero no menos importante una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, tiene un pelo muy largo el cual toca el suelo siendo de color blanco algo de lo más notable son los dos cuernos que salen como protuberancias desde su cabeza, sus ojos son de color blanco, además posee un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, lleva un lápiz labial rojo en los labios, además de que tiene unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tienen esmalte oscuro. Ella lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con líneas doradas y moradas en los bordes, así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono, lo que se escuchaba era esto "**Te digo que me respetes, soy un rey sabes tienes el privilegio de estar en mi presencia, sabes pelee con Ophis, Gran Rojo y Trihexa y pude repelerlos en un tres contra uno, solo morí porque las otras facciones me atacaron cuando estaba débil y los dioses se unieron contra mí, hice esta cosa para el digno de ser mi compañero no sé cómo entraron pero les diré que se larguen**" , decía el rubio, "**Así pues yo también pelee con los tres y solo Trihexa me quito mi título por que el bastardo me ataco después de que había peleado con los otros dos, llegué aquí para ver a alguien no me importa si eres rey o no te enfrentas a mi ¡EL DRAGON DEL APOCALIPSIS!**",decía el pelo azul mientras se transformaba en un dragón enorme con toda su parte superior del cuerpo cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul, su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos, su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo, tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro, su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto, cuando iba a pelear contra el rubio la mujer hablo "**¿En serio no pueden callarse? , si van a pelear busquen otro sitio que estoy aquí por mi familia**" , eso recibió una respuesta unida del rubio y el dragón "**¡CALLATE VIEJA BRUJA!**", sacando una vana en la frente de la mujer "**¡¿A QUIEN DEMOIOS LE DICEN VIEJA BRUJA BASTARDOS?!**. En ese momento Naruto pregunta "Ano-minna ¿Dónde estamos?", sus palabras detuvieron a los tres que lo miraron y lo recibieron con una sonrisa "**Hola Bienvenido**" dijeron los tres, "**Te estábamos esperando**", Naruto entonces dijo: "¿Para qué me esperaban?, ahí respondieron los tres de forma diferente "**Para enmendar mi pasado con mis descendientes**" dijo el dragón que regreso a su forma humana, "**Para que tengas mi legado**", dijo el rubio, "**Para cuidar a mi familia**", dijo la mujer, Naruto escucho lo que dijo cada uno y miro a la mujer y al hombre de pelo azul y hablo: " ¿Son mi familia?", pregunto, la mujer dijo "**Si, soy la madre de tu madre mi nombre es ** **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki y te pido perdón por no estar contigo hasta ahora, no puedo imaginarme como sufriste ,pero quiero volver a empezar si me lo permites**", dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto la vio un momento para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarlay preguntarle "¿De verdad no me dejaras, no me abandonaras lo prometes?", Kaguya se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de su nieto para luego responderle"**lo prometo nunca te abandonare y siempre estaré aquí para ti**", dijo Kaguya mientras sostenía a su nieto en un fuerte y cálido abrazo ,luego se separaron y observaron a los dos hombres el de pelo azul hablo "**Mi nombre es Acnologia Namikaze soy el padre de tu padre ,lo siento mi hijo fue un problema para ti**", se disculpó el dragón, Naruto lo miro confundido "lo siento no entiendo" dijo, ahí Acnologia respondió "**tuve 2 hijos con un ángel ambos cayeron, ambos se enamoraron de la misma persona**", dijo mirando a Kaguya "**tu madre se enamoró de tu padre y te tuvieron pero mi otro hijo los ataco después que nacieras, no fue como creí que actuaría desearía haberlo evitado**" dijo Acnologia solemnemente . Naruto solo podía escuchar como paso lo de sus padres y luego enterarse que su asesino murió a manos de un demonio de clase media, así que después de un rato de hablar miro al rubio que veía con una cara de pocos amigos por ignorarlo "**Mi nombre es Gilgamesh el héroe Primigenio un gusto Naruto-san**", Naruto lo miro y pregunto "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?", lo miro con duda a lo que Gilgamesh respondió "**descuida estamos en tu conciencia, por ello sabíamos tu nombre, te quiero felicitar por ser el receptor de MI Sacred Gear**" dijo Gilgamesh enfatizando en pronunciar "mi" en ese momento Naruto dijo "Ahh ya veo tu Sacred Gear,…. Espera SACRED GEAR" dijo Naruto conmocionado por lo que escucho. Luego Gilgamesh le dijo a Naruto que si poseía una Sacred Gear pero no la habían detectado porque no fue creada por el Dios de la Biblia sino por él también explico que su Sacred Gear era por mucho el más fuerte de los tiempos ya que poseía todos los tesoros armas y reliquias de todos los tiempos así como los trece Longinus y cuando llegara al Balance Breaker podría desatar todo el poder de cada objeto en su bóveda incluso simultáneamente y entregarles el control parcial a sus aliados, Acnologia le dijo que al estar entro suyo y como su descendiente tiene la capacidad natural para magia de tiempo y espacio, magia Dragón Slayer una magia capaz de asesinar dragones incluidos Ophis, Gran Rojo y Trihexa y lo mejor es que es una magia perdida y probablemente sea el único que la aprenda también tendrá una percepción mayor a incluso aquellos que usan Senjutsu, Kaguya le dijo que obtendrá poderes oculares y al aprender Senjutsu obtendrá poder para evitar agotarse junto con sus capacidades curativas naturales que superarían a un fénix real y solo podría morir si se agotara, le dijeron que con su poder actual puede pelear con su Sacred Gear con máximo hasta un par de demonios clase alta o un par de Ángeles Caídos de 4 pares de alas pero usando todo su arsenal disponible tres o más debe huir sin duda y más con la tensión entre facciones, se despidieron de Naruto entregando las bases para que comience Gilgamesh le dio una espada con forma de llave dorada más Kaguya inserto su chakra en sus ojos tendría que esperar a que se active e manea natural junto con jutsus y sellos para que practique en cuanto ha Acnologia le dio sus recuerdos para que practique la magia Dragón Slayer y la de tiempo y espacio también desactivo sus límites sensoriales para que pudiera sentir con más claridad las presencias a su alrededor. Luego Naruto despertó listo para empezar ha practicar al menos con su Sacred Gear hasta que escucho una explosión cerca suyo y fue a investigar, Naruto no imaginaria que esa decisión cambiaría su destino.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno hasta aquí llego mi primer capítulo opinen que Dōjutsu desean y ver cuán largo hago el harem si menos de 6 o más de 6 los veo luego** **también si desean más roto será más roto pero lo hare esforzarse a Naruto y puede que en 2 capítulos más o menos conozca a Rias ella ira en el harem igual que Grayfia pero primero la hare sufrir, la historia actualmente se sitúa a 13 o 14 años del canon si bien la guerra del Inframundo en el canon sucedió mucho tiempo antes lo hice así para que no haya tanta diferencia de edad entre Grayfia y Naruto Grayfia tendrá en esta historia unos cuantos años más que Naruto unos 9 años más o menos se que moralmente está mal enviar niños a la guerra pero ¡SON UNOS JODIDOS DEMONIOS! Así que está permitido para sus ambiciones enviar jóvenes también al inicio Naruto tendrá problemas con la diferencia de edad pero los resolverá Sirzech tendrá una edad alta para que tenga experiencia de años y su esposa esta sacada de una de las películas de Naruto Shippuden le di habilidades del clan Phenex y si ella será la madre de Millicas. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**El ascenso de la Única pieza de la Reina más Fuerte**

**Hola a Todos este es mi primer fic primero quisiera saludarlos y ver cómo va todo disfruten este primer cap. **

_**No soy dueño de ni Naruto, High School DxD, Fate Stay Nigth ni ningún otro anime que use personajes para hacer este fanfic.**_

**Harem: **(Naruto**x**Grayfia y creciendo)

**Saludare a quienes han comentado**

**Shadic21: Gracias por tus palabras deseo que te agrade el capítulo.**

**Orígenes Parte 2**

Naruto iba en el bosque del Inframundo corriendo hasta que diviso una serie de siluetas la primera resulto ser Onee-san de pelo plateado muy bonito estaba lastimada por lo que podía ver, ya que evidentemente se estaba esforzando para mantenerse consiente su pelo estaba desordenado y se veían rasguños en su ropa, Naruto se acercó para verla mejor y sintió calor recorrer por sus mejillas no sabía la razón de esto pero al ver el rostro de esta Onee-san se embobo por su forma de su cara y sus ojos plateados lo hicieron detener sus pensamientos, eso duro hasta que vio un grupo de demonios cincuenta más o menos trato de ver si eran fuertes con sus nuevas capacidades sensitivas comprobó que al menos treinta de los demonios eran sumamente débiles en contraste con sus fuerzas que obtuvo al despertar así que había decidido entrar a enfrentarse contra ellos para que la Onee-san pudiera escapar mientras los detenía si todavía podía ponerse de pies al menos o sino huir con ella, eso fue hasta que escucho una voz diciendo: "**Naruto-san,¿ Acaso no querías ver cómo usar mi poder?**", el dueño de esa voz no fue otro que el héroe primigenio Gilgamesh que quería mostrarle a Naruto que podía hacer con la Sacred Gear que poseía su alma, así que viendo la situación y sentir los deseos del niño por ayudar a la chica en apuros sea demonio o no decidió enseñarle al chico los indicios de su magnífica habilidad, Naruto al oírlo respondió "Anoo Gilgamesh-san, de hecho me gustaría usar tu poder pero aún no se activarlo, además ustedes me dijeron que haga las cosas solo por eso iba a ayudar a la Onee-san con mis capacidades actuales", Gilgamesh al oír su respuesta dijo "**Naruto descuida al tener mi legado eres un rey por derecho así que como uno puedes quebrar unas cuantas reglas en ocasiones, además si quieres ayudarla**, señalo a la chica,** la ayudas como rey si ves algo o alguien que te interese tómalo y no lo sueltes esta es mi enseñanza para ti**", Naruto escucho y asintió en comprensión , "**bien ahora escucha con atención, por ahora necesitas decir una frase y manejar la espada que te di para abrir unos cuantos portales a la distancia necesitaras el mismo proceso cuando lo uses en Balance Breaker pero cuando alcances ese nivel lo que vas a hacer ahora lo podrás hacer sin ni siquiera moverte y recuerda hasta ahora solo posees es control de uno de mis mejores escudos para protegerte hasta que estés listo y el resto de armas a tu disposición son lanzas, flechas y espadas que no considero valiosos pero los puedes usar para fortalecerte con ellos también te entrego objetos para curarte de envenenamientos o heridas notorias sin valor pero servirán en cualquier ser sobrenatural**"** ,** Naruto solo pudo tragar saliva al ver por primera vez desde que conoció a Gilgamesh con un aspecto serio en su mirada, "**sin más palabras que decir esta es la frase**", así fue como Gilgamesh le dio a Naruto la frase que más usaría al pelear en el futuro. Ya habiendo escuchado la frase Naruto se preparó e hizo lo que le había dicho Gilgamesh, saco su espada con forma de llave apunto la hoja hacia abajo con sus dos manos en la empuñadura hizo el movimiento de clavar en el suelo aunque la hoja no toca nada, pero Gilgamesh le dijo que lo use de esa forma en adelante y Naruto miro hacia la chica y dijo "_Gate of_ _Babylon_", en ese instante una serie de diez ondas en el aire de color dorado aparecieron para rodear y proteger a la Onee-san de cabello plateado de ellas empezaron a salir muchas espadas, lanzas y flechas sagradas si bien podía sacar también armas demoniacas no lo hizo para hacer más daño a sus enemigos que salieron disparadas a gran velocidad hacia los demonios y aunque algunos trataron de escapar no lo lograron ya que las armas se movían hacia donde Naruto miraba y siempre acertaban al objetivo entre 2 o más armas duro unos diez segundos más o menos se encontró bastante sorprendido y satisfecho por haber acabado con esos demonios tan rápido, o bueno eso fue hasta que escucho a Gilgamesh decir "**Demasiado lento, si pudieras ser más fuerte o usar mejor tus habilidades actuales esos demonios con tu poder actual no deberían haberte tomado ni tres segundos aniquilarlos por completo y si llegaras a tu Balance Breaker fácilmente podrías eliminar a diez veces la cantidad de demonios con ese nivel** **sin que ellos lo noten y que tú te muevas o hables, en resumen fue patético Naruto, pero al menos es algo, ahh no esperaba que tengas ese nivel si bien tu poder base y tus capacidades actuales para tu edad son buenos no los sabes manejar, así que no te preocupes practica control mágico y de chakra y fortalécete mejor físicamente, recuerda que tienes sangre de dragón y yokai fluyendo por tus venas sin mencionar la parte de sangre de ángel caído que posees tu a tu edad tendrías que poseer fuerza suficiente para al menos poder igualar en combate mano a mano a un ángel caído de dos pares de alas eso lo demuestra tus transformaciones cuando tus emociones como la ira se salen de control ya que presentas cuatro alas en total puedo entender que eres joven pero si vas a proteger a alguien**", Señalo a la chica, "**debes ser fuerte , lo suficiente para que nadie te arrebate lo que quieras**", miro a Naruto con ojos cálidos y le termino diciendo "**descuida posees más potencial que yo cuando tenía tu edad y eso significa mucho, entrénate y ve a ayudar a esa chica**", con esas palabras regreso al fondo de la mente de Naruto, Naruto peso un momento antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia la chica de ojos y cabello plateado que apenas al escucharlo mostro ponerse en alerta y cuando salió pudo ver que lo miraba en shock con sus ojos que era lo único que demostraba su aturdimiento debido a la expresión fría de su ser, Naruto un poco nervioso por su expresión decidió solo mirarla sonreír y decir" Hola no te preocupes estas a salvo no dejare que te lastimen y te protegeré con mi vida", justo después de esas palabras juraría que la vio sonreír antes de que se desmayara por la fatiga y el cansancio y la sujetara para impedir que cayera su cabeza al suelo ahora con lo cerca que estaban si bien estaba sucia y con muchas heridas Naruto podía sentir su olor y le resultaba agradable él se preguntaba si era debido a que le daba la sensación de ser una hermana mayor que sintió calor recorrer en sus mejillas antes de apoyarla en sus hombros agarrando sus rodillas para cargarla en su espalda y podía sentir algo suave y redondo presionando contra él tenía dudas de que era así que lo ignoro y la llevo hacia la cueva en la que se había quedado, estaba empezando a quedarse hambriento y con frio debido a que empezaba a oscurecer no sabía cazar ni hacer una fogata lo cual era un problema, se preguntó si había algo que pudiera sacar entre los objetos que Gilgamesh consideraba "sin valor" que lo pudiera sacar de esta situación y de paso ver si podía curar a la persona a su lado o al menos darle fuerza para comer, asi que decidió ver que podría sacar, bastante bueno fue para el que varios objetos que Gilgamesh consideraba inútiles o sin valor eran en realidad artefactos increíbles como una cantimplora que no se vaciaba y daba agua de manantial, una antorcha que nunca se apaga que su para hacer su fogata ,un arco que se llamaba el "arco de Orión" que le sirvió mucho para cazar ya que solo al probar cómo funcionaba lanzo una flecha que atrapo a un conejo al momento que pensó en comer carne, pero lo que más útil vio ahora era la hierba de la vida muchas de ellas poseen la capacidad de curar todo tipo de daño y agotamiento pero había un problema se debía beber en un té de sus hojas, Naruto no sabía que hacer por un lado quería ayudarla y por el otro este sería su primer beso hacia una chica, también podría esperar a que despierte, pero y si toma mucho tiempo, lo que no sabía era que en su conciencia un cierto rey rubio disfrutaba el haber bloqueado la mayoría de instrumentos de curación que no necesitaban ser ingeridos para que funcionen y solo necesitaban ponérselos para que funcionaran, habiendo terminado Naruto de decidir qué hacer decidió preparar el té y esperar a que la Onee-san no se enoje al saber que hizo cuando calentó un poco de agua de la cantimplora puso las hojas de hierba de la vida espero a que repose y enfríe él te bebió un sorbo lo mantuvo en su boca se acercó a la persona dormida se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca ya que sentía su respiración, cerró los ojos lentamente se acercó cuando faltaban milímetros para que llegara a tocar sus labios una voz fría lo detuvo "¿ qué crees que estás haciendo?". Naruto se volteo y miro unos ojos plateados tan fríos como el acero, de manera instantánea dio un salto hacia atrás para caer con su trasero en el suelo son su brazo extendido y su palma frente a su rostro, temiendo a la mujer que lo estaba viendo directamente se disculpó de manera nerviosa "¡L-L-Lo-si-sien-siento-Onee-chan, tra-ttrat-trataba de cu-cu-curarte con mí me-me-med-medicina", señalo a una de las hierbas de la vida que estaba reposando en agua caliente, viendo que la chica miro las hierbas señaladas y asintió en entendimiento se calmó y explico de manera más suave "se debe beber y pensé que estaba inconsciente así que te lo intente dar mientras dormías y despertaste antes de dártela", después de hablar se quedaron un rato en un incómodo silencio hasta que Naruto decidió hablar "mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Ōtsutsuki ¿puedo saber el tuyo Nee-chan?", la chica de pelo y ojos de plata con una mirada inexpresiva respondió "Grayfia Lucifuge, ¿esas armas como las obtuvistes?", Naruto se congelo , si bien era correcto decirle la verdad, podría ser complicado ya que no se conocían, dudando de que hacer no se dio cuenta que Grayfia le llamaba la atención y menos que se acercó a él hasta que ella puso su mano en su frente y acerco su rostro al suyo "no tienes fiebre", ella dijo "sería un problema que por rescatarme te enfermes", Naruto se ruborizo no sabía que pasaba con él en su propia cabeza, pensó que era vergüenza si eso debía ser, decidió responderle " la verdad es que si son mías esas armas poseo un Sacred Gear pero aun no se utilizarlo ni su nombre solo pudo ayudarnos esa vez necesito practicar para usarla mejor", Grayfia tenía muchas dudas más pero las dejo debido a que ella también posee secretos que no revelaría a alguien que recién conoce, después de hablar un rato hasta que lo que cazo Naruto se cocinó los dos se fueron a descansar y terminaron su día.

El tratamiento de Grayfia fue rápido después de beber hojas de la vida se repuso inmediatamente, pero Naruto prefirió que descansara hasta que supieran que era seguro salir, Naruto paso los siguientes días en la cueva entrenando lo que sorprendió a Grayfia por la confianza que le daba, empezando a ver al chico de una manera diferente como un hermano menor, si bien tenia uno y este tuvo una personalidad extrema debido a las situaciones en su casa donde lo torturaban, aun así ella solo había sido leal al Maoh Lucifer debido a su hermano menor para sacarlo de ese ambiente eso fue hasta que le dijeron que murió en uno de los tantos combates a los que lo enviaban para proteger a la casa principal, debido a ello había decidido abandonarlos, ella incluso iba a tratar de establecer contacto con los líderes, sino fuera por encontrarse en el campo de batalla anteriormente con la esposa de uno de ellos lo que la molesto fue que la atacaran antes de mostrar rendición pero uno de los demonios que acompañaban a Shion Phenex ataco apenas la vio y en respuesta tuvo que lanzar su magia para su protección, las filas creyeron que iba a atacarlos y la obligo a escapar trayéndola al momento que la llevo a conocer a Naruto, pero se sentía satisfecha actualmente supuso que era debido a la forma de ser de Naruto que le brindaba calor y apoyo que no sentía de su familia.

Pasaron unas semanas Naruto entreno su cuerpo y habilidades lo primero que hizo fue sacar los "**grilletes de Atlas**" ,que ayudarían a aumentar su fuerza física debido a que si bien parecían unos brazaletes con tobilleras de color dorado el portador recibiría el peso del mundo lo que al solo llevarlos puestos aumentan la fuerza física del usuario, de su Sacred Gear que decidió llamarlo después de consultarlo con Gilgamesh como _**Key of the King's Teasure**_ debido a que llevaba a su bóveda del tesoro y la abría incluidos la biblioteca que tenía distintas formaciones y hechizos perdidos en el tiempo y algunos libros que Gilgamesh uso para entretenerse que según el eran del tiempo en unos años más y monedas de todas las eras eso era las cosas que estaban en el exterior de la bóveda, la bóveda se dividía en tres partes el exterior objetos de poco valor o nulo para Gilgamesh, la zona media entre esta y el exterior estaba la biblioteca, en la zona media hay armas demoniacas y sagradas de bajo nivel y nivel medio si bien Naruto no puede sacar las de nivel medio ya puede sacar al menos más de la mitad de las de bajo nivel con unas semanas más ya debería poder sacarlas todas las de menor nivel, también empezó a usar su parte yokai creando chakra si bien al inicio sintió una fuerte sed de sangre e instinto asesino lo controlo con la ayuda de su abuela en su conciencia, aprendió de su abuela que era un zorro blanco de diez colas una especie yokai que se consideró extinta debido a que las facciones no supieron de su madre debido a que ella no se entrenó para permanecer segura engañando a todos para pensar que era una Kyuubi especial, pero ahora el sí debería entrenar para protegerse, debido a ello tuvo que aprender las habilidades base de sus colas cada número de cola significa que puede aprender y manejar una nueva le dio solamente las tres primeras para que las domine la primera cola da manejo natural de viento y tierra debe combinarlos para defensa y ataque, la segunda da un manejo total del fuego al punto de incendiar al enemigo hasta las cenizas la tercera cola da un manejo del agua hasta el punto de reflejar cualquier ataque, también le advirtió que para pasar la cuarta cola debe practicar Senjutsu y debido a que es mejor receptor natural que un Nekoshou deberá esforzarse para controlarlo, con esos conocimientos Naruto fue a la biblioteca de Gilgamesh en su mente y encontró algo muy útil para el **Kage Bushin no Jutsu **un arte de clonación yokai perdido que crea clones físicos para ayudar a pelear al real y de paso al ser destruidos los clones envían su experiencia obtenida al original era ideal para practicar y obtener información si bien los clones no resistirían un solo golpe el potencial de la técnica era ilimitado, necesitaría practicarlo mientras Grayfia dormía mereció la pena el esfuerzo por su utilidad en el futuro lo practicaría esta noche sin falta, luego cayó la noche Grayfia se fue a dormir y Naruto empezó a practicarla necesitaba hacer una posee de manos cosa que sabía que los yokai no hacían para realizar sus técnicas así que decidió practicarlas eran doce posiciones de manos en general pero la de este jutsu era diferente todo lo que tenía que hacer era cruzar sus dedos con posición de una cruz y enfocar su chakra parecía fácil de hacer, pero le tomo en total varias noches para hacerla con las que solo dormía un poco para evitar que Grayfia se preocupe, así después de completar su técnica actualmente podía hacer como máximo cincuenta clones para que se mantuvieran entrenando afuera de la cueva y entraran al bosque le fue muy útil y llevo su entrenamiento a nuevas alturas debido a que le dio a cada grupo de diez clones una tarea específica, unos entrenaron en su magia espacio tiempo, otros en su magia Dragón Slayer, el tercer grupo se enfocó en Senjutsu, el cuarto se dividía en dos tareas la primera era el Fuinjutsu que era principalmente técnicas de sellado junto con sus habilidades de cada una de sus colas, el último grupo se puso a usar habilidades de ángel caído como hacer armas de luz, si bien tenía todo un arsenal de armas sagradas quería llamar la menor atención posible, por ello decidió que en caso de ser peligroso solo usaría su Sacred Gear con sus alas de ángel caído ya que con su entrenamiento vio que podía escoger que rasgos sacar con práctica, podía sacar solo sus rasgos de dragón o yokai si así lo deseara.

El tiempo avanzo y Naruto consiguió información de uno de sus clones y la noticia que obtuvo lo sorprendió en Lilith la capital del Inframundo se supo que la facción Anti-Satanás estaba teniendo ventaja en la guerra y actualmente en la facción del viejo Satanás tenían pocos seguidores aparte de sus líderes que estaban luchando contra los lideres actuales de la facción Anti-Satanás teniendo un combate que ha durado en principalmente pequeños enfrentamientos entre los grupos acercándose al combate final donde se decidirá el destino de los habitantes del inframundo, aun así todavía no cree que sea seguro salir le ha comentado a Grayfia la noticia y ella también está de acuerdo con la noticia.

**Inframundo Área desconocida mismo tiempo **

Un hombre de pelo plateado con ojos de color azul profundo se encuentra con un grupo de demonios que le sirven para planear un ataque en el inframundo, este hombre no es otro que Razevan Lucifer nieto del Lucifer original, él estaba buscando un lugar de base ya que la facción Anti-Satanás ataco su casa y lo obligaron a esconderse, como si eso no fuera suficiente su hijo escapo en el momento del ataque, poco después vino uno de sus sirvientes diciéndole que en un bosque que es cercano a Lilith podrían instalar un campamento para sus fuerzas ya que la zona le favorece la poca visibilidad desde el exterior y está un poco lejos del conflicto de los Maoh y los rebeldes que quieren quitarles el poder, Razevan sonrió por la información, pero temiendo que le falten fuerzas espero que llegaran más sirvientes a este su punto de reunión para partir hacia el bosque.

**Cueva en el bosque con Naruto y Grayfia**

Naruto realizo su jutsu de clones para volver a entrenar, logro avances en la magia Dragón Slayer pudiendo realizar un ataque con éxito **Ryu no Hoko** un ataque donde junta todo el poder de la atmosfera y lo lanza en un disparo de energía contra el adversario, es altamente destructivo pero usarlo más de 2 veces en combate en su estado actual lo debilitaría debido a que sus reservas de magia, si bien son más altas que la mayoría de oponentes de su nivel son muy bajas en comparación de lo que necesitaría para usar mejor los ataques a su disposición, sus habilidades caídas en cambio han recibido grandes cambios, si bien al inicio le costaron fueron mucho más fáciles de usar en comparación al resto de su arsenal así que ya puede al menos usar lanzas de luz convocar al menos unas diez lanzas en combate pelear con dos de ellas en sus manos mientras las otras son disparadas hacia el enemigo, aunque prefiere usar su Sacred Gear contra sus oponentes, que hora podía sacar las tres cuartas partes del exterior y el único escudo de alto nivel que puede sacar del interior de la bóveda **Rho Aias **este escudo es más fuerte con mayor poder del usuario, pero no quiere decir que porque Naruto lo use sea débil ya que este escudo posee siete capas que se representan como pétalos de cerezo para crear la barrera de este, es inmune a daño de penetración e impacto mostrando un gran poder contra la mayor cantidad de ataques, para Naruto solo debe usarlo en una emergencia ya que Rho Aias lo agota más rápido mientras más tiempo lo use debido a que aún no alcanza el nivel para portarlo sin agotar sus reservas mágicas, también cuando Rho Aias se rompen las siete capas regresa a la bóveda y no podrá usarlo en un tiempo.

Una semana después se supo la noticia en Lilith que Sirzech Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, derrotaron a los Maoh Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus respectivamente y que se está normalizando la situación en el Inframundo, Naruto y Grayfia al enterarse deciden prepararse para salir rumbo a Lilith en unos días más.

Después de unos días Naruto y Grayfia finalmente decidieron salir, Naruto y Grayfia se habían acercado bastante, Naruto le conto sobre él y su Sacred Gear diciéndole que era un cuarto de sangre de humano y que el espíritu de su Sacred Gear no fue creado por Dios sino que el mismo espíritu antes de morir decidió sellarse para revelarse por última vez contra los dioses pero solo le dijo eso, Grayfia por su lado le conto que era una "_sirviente_" de la casa del Maoh Lucifer y que solo estaba atada a ellos por su hermanito que murió antes de que se encontraran, a Naruto le entristeció lo que le dijo, pero Grayfia dijo que no se preocupara por que al menos así se pudieron conocer, para que luego ella tuviera un poco de rosado en sus mejillas al ver que Naruto le dio una cálida sonrisa diciendo que sentía lo mismo. Caminaron un tiempo en el bosque y se acercaban hacia Lilith hasta que escucharon pasos acercándose a su dirección, era sospechoso considerando donde se encontraban así que decidieron tratar de moverse más rápido debido a que Naruto encontró con sus habilidades perceptivas que serían demonios, si bien podrían vencer al grupo con Grayfia de su lado, debido a que Grayfia era sorprendentemente poderosa no querían entrar en un combate debido a que no querían causar estragos cerca de la capital del Inframundo, de repente un círculo mágico de color plateado apareció en el aire, Grayfia al verlo se detuvo aun cuando Naruto la estaba tratando de empujar y hacerle correr, pero Grayfia se paralizo al ver las figuras que salían del círculo mágico


End file.
